


Return to Me

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demonic Possession, Hypnosis, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, proxy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: They have to retreat from the Chadarnook. Prompto and Gladio are still affected.





	Return to Me

They had to retreat from the fight against Chadarnook. Were it not for Noctis, they would all be possessed turning on each other until their blood soaked the stones below the painting.

 

Gladio and Prompto had been affected the most. Ignis opted to keep them locked in overnight to allow the effect to wane out instead of wasting money on buying supplies. And so both stayed indoors.

 

That did not last long. The siren call of the painting compelled them back into the city, and both knew how to work around a lock. First Gladio, then Prompto, escaped, and roamed. Altissian residents thought nothing of them, smiling and looking about, completely unaware of the sharp purple color of their eyes.

 

Prompto took a gondola to a secluded fishing dock, all but abandoned at the hour but still within clear eyeshot of any passerby. He leaned upon one of the dock posts, and soon, another gondola floated over, but it was just Gladio using it.

 

"Turige?" Prompto whispered happily, and Gladio beamed as he stepped off the boat and closer to the blonde, crowding him at the post. Large hands cradled pale freckled cheeks, and Gladio leaned down, lips brushing to lips.

 

"I'm here, Orana."

 

“How do you feel? Are you sure you’re okay to meet me he--?” Prompto whined as their lips met once, then twice, Gladio silencing his worried tangent.

 

Gladio washed his thumbs underneath Prompto’s glossy eyes, melting as the other brought his hands to grip his wrists supportively. “I’m alive; survived the war. I’ve never felt better, love. So, how is our child? You did not bring them to the hospital.”

 

Prompto’s face sank, tears pressing from his eyelashes. “I… she’s gone. I’m so sorry.”

 

Gladio leaned down, shaking his head, and peppered kisses on his forehead. “No no. Please. No more tears, Orana. I’m here. You’ll never be alone again.”

 

Clothing nested underneath them, pillowing their knees as Gladio fucked Prompto against the deck post, the blonde holding on, nails digging into the wood, splinters sticking underneath. Prompto barely cared, cheek nuzzling into the post, eyes fluttering in rapture and his moans high and carrying across the water to any who could hear on the main water walks.

 

"Turige! A-aah Turige… more…! More please give me…!"

 

"O-orana…" Glado moaned into his neck, adding to spread of purple marks. He quickened his pace, cock covered in blood from the rough and continuously vigorous thrusting. But neither cared, their heights creeping on, right there, their pleasure happening beyond their bodies.

 

"I-inside me… want to try again, Turige…" Prompto keened, looking over his shoulder.

 

“A-are you sure, love? So soon?”

 

“Y-yes… let’s try again. Inside me… make me heavy.”

 

With one more kiss, Gladio snapped into his body until he spilled deep.

 

The sting of salty cum hitting internal injuries snapped Prompto out of it, screaming and pushing Gladio off. Lungs full of water brought Gladio back.

 

The Chadarnook was, unfortunately, at full health the next night.


End file.
